scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Creature
'Future Creature' is the first episode of the second season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the second part of a 2 part episode. Premise The gang goes after the Future Demon! But, they don’t know that the Future Demon plans to go into the gang's time and destroy Coolsville. Synopsis The gang chases the Future Demon. Scooby and the gang are upset they couldn't capture the Future Demon. Shaggy says they should head back to their time. Fred says they should capture the Future Demon first. Velma thinks they should solve the mystery first. Daphne says people might figure out they're the gang. The gang dresses like random people. They go off to solve the mystery. Scooby and the gang remember a lot of monsters they've encountered. Flashback: Scooby and Shaggy are playing Street Fighter II Turbo. Shaggy and Scooby gasp as Akuma and Blanka start fighting on their own. Flashback: Fred says they should look around Coolsville and find out who destroyed Shaggy’s garden. Scooby and Shaggy stay at the garden. Once Fred, Daphne, and Velma are far away, a 7 foot tall gnome appears in the garden. He starts wrecking the rest of Shaggy’s garden. Flashback: The gang is in the middle of a chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the alien driver. They dress like old men and walk past the alien driver. Fred is running from the alien driver. He escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from the alien driver. They dress him like a knight and run away, ending the chase scene. Flashback: Scooby and Shaggy are walking around a basketball store. Suddenly, the living mannequin ambushes him and steals the 900,000,000 dollar basketball. He runs off. Fred continues searching for basketballs. He can't find one. Flashback: Shaggy and Velma walk past the Silver Samurai. It comes to life and follows them. Flashback: Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk off. They pass a grandfather clock for display. It comes to life and chases them around the store. Flashback: Fred, Daphne, and Velma are attacked by a half-cobra-half-chicken-half-cheetah-half-man. Flashback: Scooby and Shaggy are swimming in the lake. A lake monster rises out of the water. It roars. Scooby and Shaggy swim away. Flashback: Fred, Daphne, and Velma head back to the tree house. They see Robert floating in the air. Moaning fills the tree. Flashback: Inside the magic shop, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the wizard ghost. Shaggy and Scooby dress like wizards. The wizard ghost flies past them. Scooby and Shaggy take their costumes off. Shaggy finds a magic wand. Flashback: The Masked Man runs by. Fred, Daphne, and Velma chase after him. Shaggy's parents exit the suit. The Masked Man runs until he reaches the top of floor 2. He laughs evilly. A portal opens. Fred, Daphne, and Velma start flying into it. They are headed to another world. The Masked Man asks what they're going to do without Scooby and Shaggy. There are some more flashbacks. After the flashbacks (the episode has been 17 minutes thanks to them), the gang finds the demon. They trap him. The Future Demon is really Shaggy's uncle! He wanted to drive the gang back into their time. The episode ends with the gang going back into their time. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Future Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Future Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 2nd Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 2